


Stitched Together

by talesofsuspense



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: Sometimes a family is a super soldier from the 40s, a rich genius with a penchant for expensive liquor, and a stray they accidentally kept. [Art]





	Stitched Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danyslemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danyslemons/gifts).

> This is for my free space on the Happy Steve Bingo card, and I honestly couldn’t decide between “social media” or “found family”, so it’s a mix.
> 
> Ults can never have enough fluff in my book. Would Ults Tony actually use snapchat? Maybe not, but he has a secret one to bother the few people he actually likes with (see: Carol, Thor, [list to be amended]). 
> 
> Also, I’m dedicating this to my Emilia who doesn’t even read Ults, but loves Steve, Stevetony, and dogs and who deserves happy fluffy art always. I love you Emilia!


End file.
